Insurance
by Mrs.Venom
Summary: When the wall between Edward, and Henry breaks down, a teenage operative is sent in to make sure things don’t get out of hand at the Spivey home.
1. The Game Plan

Chapter 1- The Game Plan

* * *

"Edward, this is absurd." A young female narrowed her eyes at the older male sitting on the couch. He was flicking through the channels of his TV, trying, but failing very miserably to watch a baseball game. The girl was pacing the living room of Edward Albright's apartment.

"Roxanne, you're not invisible." He grumbled, a crooked grin forming on his lips when the seventeen year old stopped to glare at him. The girl was pretty, and very talented for a teenager, but she worried too much.

"This isn't funny. I am not about to risk blowing my cover because you, and Henry can't keep your time zones in check." Roxanne shoved her fingers through raven black bangs only to have them cover her left eye again.

"Come on Rox, I need you to make sure Henry, and I don't get things confused." Green eyes peered into hazels as he stood, and headed over to her. He was ultimately taller, but not by much. His fingers curled around her shoulders giving a light, reassuring squeeze. The crooked grin was still on his lips. "I know you can do this. Jack knows you from school, right?"

"No. He knows Danni." She muttered sarcastically, as her arms crossed over her chest. Roxanne shrugged his hands off of her shoulders. Every operative had two identities. One was their true identity, the other was a secondary identity in which they used to make sure Henry Spivey was comfortable with his life. His coworkers were people who knew about the dual personality incase something were to go wrong. In Edward's case, wrong just wasn't the right word to explain the situation. More like.. Dangerous.

Roxanne had been posing as Daniela Corbin since she was born, but her true identity was Roxanne Lawrence. A highly trained, very intelligent spy. Both parents were spies. Both had died on a mission. Edward was the only person to take her in, and show her the ropes. Now, she was trying to get into the Spivey family to keep both Edward, and Henry in check. "But we're not friends. More like acquaintances. We have classes together, but that's about it."

"So start talking to him. Get to know him, I know that won't be a problem for you." The grin grew wider, which caused Roxanne to narrow her eyes into slits.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward straightened himself up, and plopped back down on the couch to watch his TV. "I think you know what it means…" He said simply. "Now, please… Let me watch my game."

Roxanne snorted, before stomping out of his apartment making sure to slam the door loudly. A smirk formed on Edward's lips. There was nothing more fun than to piss people off.

**xxxxxxx**

School. Roxanne.. I mean Daniela dreaded it. Really. Junior year was the most important year for high school students, and even though Daniela was rather intelligent as Roxanne, she wanted to make sure she fit in with the majority of the average kids at school. Not that she was in anyway trying to dumb herself down, that's not what she meant by 'fitting in'. She just didn't want to be considered a nerd. Yeah, Roxanne.. Er Daniela cared about her reputation.

Dressed in a pair of fitted, dark navy, denim jeans, and a black t-shirt with a pair of black high top converses on her feet, Daniela Corbin entered her first period class. English. She was early, the bell was only a few minutes away from signaling the beginning of class. She set her book bag on the ground, and opened it to pull out a notebook, and her English text book. As she pulled out the notebook, a couple of papers escaped, fluttering and hit the floor silently. Daniela sighed, and bent sideways from her desk to pick them up. You'd think for a teenage spy, she'd be a little more cordinated. Her tanned, manicured fingers met another equally tanned hand and she gasped. Her eyes flew up to meet a pair of hazels almost like hers, and she smiled softly. "Uh..Thank you." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

Jack Spivey flashed a wide, toothy grin over to Daniela as he handed her the stray papers he had colleceted from the floor. "No problem." He said cheerfully as he straightened himself out, and peered down at her. "You're Daniela.. Right?" Jack was sure he had met her once or twice enough to remember her name. Daniela seemed almost stunned by his voice. Her cheeks flooded with heat, tinting a light pink color. Typical teenage girl, but she wasn't typical, so why was he having such an affect on her? He was after all her target. Just the person she needed to get through in order to keep an eye on Henry/Edward. Feelings couldn't be involved. "Yeah, but people just call me Danni. Jack, right?"

He nodded his head, and held his hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to officially meet you." He said, but before another word could be exchanged, the bell rang. The other kids shuffled into the class, settling into their seats as the teacher prepared to begin their lesson. "Well, maybe I'll see yah around." Jack's smile never faded, but it reached his eyes this time giving it a certain gleam that made her smile widen just a bit. Daniela nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks again." She added waving the papers at him. A soft chuckle rummbled in his chest.

"Anytime." He walked over to his desk two rows, and three seats away from her. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled as Jack's eyes met hers once more before turning away. Danni bit down slightly on her bottom lip as the smile turned into a smirk, and she picked up her pencil to take notes. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to do after all.

When the class ended, Daniela picked up her things, and stuffed them into her book bag. She stood up from her desk, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She headed out of the class into the hallway. Jack rushed out to meet up with her. "Hey," He said as his caught up, and was now walking besides her. "So.. What's you next class?"

Daniela looked over at him, and smiled. "Chemistry. Why?" She paused for a moment, and her smile changed into a sly smirk. "You're not going to stalk me now are you?"

Jack grinned. "Nah, not at all. That would be totally un-cool."

"Indeed it would."

They both laughed.

"Well, this is my classroom." She said a bit reluctantly as she turned to look at him.

"Mine's right across the hall." Jack pointed his thumb to the class a few doors across from Daniela's. "I'll come pick you up after class if you want?"

Daniela smiled once more. "Is this your way of flirting with me, Jack?"

Jack chuckled his eyes lifting up to meet hers. "Is it working?"

Daniela couldn't help but laugh. "I guess so." The bell rung, and the kids started to pile into the classrooms. "Well, guess I'll see you after class."

Jack nodded, and waved as he headed off into the direction of his class. Daniela watched him for a moment before she turned, and walked into her Chemistry class.


	2. First Date

Chapter 2- "First Date"

A/N: Even though I haven't gotten many reviews, this story was too much fun to write for me NOT to put it up. So, with that said, here's chapter 2. I know, it's kinda boring, but I've already written chapter 3, and I am super excited for it. It dips more into the storyline of the show. Reviews make me happy like a kid in Toys 'R Us! So tell me what you think! By the way, the story's pretty much set like the T.V. show itself, so if you recognize some senarios, that's because I kind of took them from the show, and possibly altered them to fit my story.

* * *

Lunch time had finally rolled around. Jack had walked Daniela to almost all of her classes, but this one. They had shared most of the same classes anyway, so it had worked out rather perfectly for them. Danni was heading towards her table with a tray in hand when she caught sight of Jack who was waving his hand at her, beckoning for her to come sit with him. Danni didn't have anyone special whom she sat with, so she decided to walk over to him. What could it hurt?

"Hey," He said flashing her his priceless grin.

"Hey." Daniela replied as she sat beside him, and set her tray in front of her.

"Guys, this is Danni."

Jack introduced her to his friends one by one, and she greeted them with a warm smile, and a wave.

"Nice to meet you."

Some of them she had seen in some of her classes, but never associated with. Not because she didn't like them, just because Danni was a particularly quite person. She kept to herself, didn't have much friends, and spent most of her time in the library. That would be a main reason why she, and Jack didn't know each other too well, but that was about to change. Daniela needed to be friends with Jack to get to Henry. The problem was, they were flirting with each other which definitely meant that there was a possibility that friendship would be taken a little farther all in its time. She wondered just how much that would interfere with the plan.

"So.." Jack said after a few moments of silence. "Got any plans for the spring break?"

Daniela shrugged. "Actually, my parents are taking me out of town for the week. Nothing big."

Jack frowned slightly, but didn't show it too much. They talked so more, both getting to know a little more about each other than before. Of course, Daniela had left out the fact that her real name was Roxanne Lawrence, and that she was a spy who worked for a corporation called Janus, and that his father was really Edward Albright a spy whom she worked for who was having malfunctions with the wall between his dual personalities, and had sent her in to get closer to the Spivey family by using Jack so that she could keep an eye on both Henry, and Edward just incase something was to go totally wrong, and their covers would be blown to bits.. Yeah. Danni made sure to leave the little bit of information out of the conversation.

Before she knew it, the bell had rung, and everyone was heading to their next class.

**xxxxxxx**

The day was finally over, and Daniela was at her locker putting away things she didn't need, and stuffing the things she did need into her book bag. Jack walked up to her, leaning against the locker beside hers.

"So, I don't suppose you're leaving today, are you?"

Daniela glanced up at him. "No. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

Jack grinned. "A bunch of my friends, and I are going to the arcade. I was wondering if you'd want to join us?"

"Hmm," Daniela shut her locker, and turned to his as she slumped her back over her shoulder. "Sounds like a lot of fun. I'll be there."A smile curled onto her lips, as Jack eyes twinkled with delight upon her response.

"Cool, so we'll see you at around seven-ish. We all have to head home before hand."

Daniela nodded. "Yeah, I have to go finish up my packing, so seven sounds perfect. See yah then." She waved to him, and he waved in return before they both headed their separate ways.

Daniela was beaming. She almost couldn't contain her excitement as she walked down the street towards her home. Yes, she drove. No, she didn't drive to school. Instead, she walked. The days were starting to get cooler, so it wasn't as much of hassle in doing so. The sun was beaming bright down on her, and the air was brisk. A fine day for a walk. When she arrived home, she dropped her bag beside the door. Her 'parents' were away on a business trip, which was convenient for her while she'd be away on her mission with Edward, and Rodney.

They took care of her. They also knew her secret. Large sums of money were paid for them to pretended to be her parents. Back at Janus, they had this all figured out. She practically danced up the stairs to start her packing. That wasn't entirely a lie. She needed to pack something's for the ride.

**xxxxxxx**

Daniela didn't exactly know why she was particularly excited to see Jack, but the butterflies in her stomach continued to flutter as she neared the arcade a few minutes later than the intended hour. Jack was with his friends, they were all hovered around 'House of the Dead', laughing, and rooting the players on. Jack was one of the players.

She walked in changed into a pair of light blue Capri's, and a black t-shirt with colors splattered all along the middle of the shirt. She was still wearing her converses. Those sneakers were rarely put away. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail that reached up to her shoulders. The black bangs hung proudly along her left eye.

"What level are you on?" Her voice chimed in as she stepped up behind Jack, and peered over his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder, and flashed her a smile before quickly turning his attention back towards the game. "We just started. Glad you decided to show."

Daniela chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hit up an arcade. I practically live here."

The other guys snorted, and shook their heads while she turned to give them a 'What? I'm serious' kind of expression before smirking, and looking back at the game. Just as she did, Jack's partner had died leaving him to fight zombies all on his own.

An idea popped into her head, and she shoved her hand quickly into her pocket before the time would run out, and she wouldn't be able to re-start. She walked up, and slight nudged his friend aside.

"Here, let me show you how it's done."

Jack glanced at her for a moment, a grin on his face before she slipped in the coins, and pressed start. The guy she had nudged simply grunted, and crossed his arms over his chest to watch.

"Jeez, you didn't tell me you could play this game." Jack said once the end credits had popped up on the screen, and Daniela had put her name into the high score list. When the list popped up, her name appeared in the first five slots. She turned to him, and smirked.

"You never asked."

A small echo of chuckles emerged from the group. Daniela looked at her watch, and realized that it was getting late. A frown formed on her lips, but she perked up once Jack's eyes had met hers. His friends were starting to leave one by one, and they were all bidding their farewells.

"I should get going too." Her tone of voice was reluctant, but if she wanted to catch the flight to Moscow, she needed her rest.

"Walk yah home?"

"Might as well. You've walked me everywhere else."

They both chuckled, and headed out of the arcade. They walked side by side with Daniela staring up at the dark sky. It was just passed nine o'clock. Since it was a Friday, parents were letting their children stay out much later than curfew. The moon was full. It glistened with a pale shimmer letting his warm light lands on Danni's features. The stars were out too, making the night a bright one.

When they arrived at Daniela's home, she stopped, and turned to face him.

"I have a lot of fun tonight. Your friends are crazy."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, they like you…"

Their eyes briefly met, and Daniela smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. I'll see you back at school."

She leaned in, and placed a short kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight."

He smiled proudly at her, and watched as she walked up to the front door of her home. Before she closed the door, she turned to wave at him. He watched her, waving back when she did, and waiting until she closed the door. Jack's smile never faded as she headed back in the direction of his home.


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3- "The Mission"**

**A/N: Ok, so this was like my favorite chapter to write. Of course, some of the senarios were taken from the first episode. I just tweaked, and changed around a couple of things to fit my story. Hope you enjoyed it as I much as I did! Reviews make me happy, so tell me what you think!**

* * *

"It's only been a day since we officially met." Roxanne told Edward as they set up the equipment they'd need for their next mission. "We went to the arcade after school. We're just friends."

Edward flashed her his famous grin as he took the pieces of the sniper gun, and began putting them together. He set it up in front of the window, making sure the scope was perfectly aimed at the area where the target might appear.

They were in Moscow, Russia. Sent to take down a gang of Mafia men. Daniela wasn't missing any classes because they were on spring break. Thank goodness for vacations, which was the only real time Roxanne could go on missions. Her bosses, including Edward, were very strict on the fact that she go to school. Considering that she was still in training.

"Are you sure he considers you just a friend?" A wink was sent her way, but she ignored it, and inched forward as if to come face to face with Edward. For a brief moment, he was surprised, but when her fingers reached out to move the scope a half an inch to the left, he smirked.

"I'd like it if you stayed out of my personal business from now on, thank you." She growled out, making him chuckle. "I'll keep you updated, Edward, but it wouldn't matter much if I did anyway now would it? Considering that at any moment you, and Henry can switch positions."

Edward leaned down placing his eye into the scope of the sniper. "I am sure he must've been very disappointed when you told him that your parents were taking you away for spring break, hmm?" He said, completely ignoring her last comment.

Roxanne huffed out a sigh, and rolled her eyes before peeking out the window. The gentlemen had arrived, and were exiting a rather large, black SUV. They were speaking Russian, and heading towards a building. "I've got my target in sight, should I take the shot?"

As Edward spoke, his eyes began to slightly blur, but he blinked a couple of times, and shrugged it off. A voice grumbled through the static of a walkie-talkie. "No. Hold your fire, Edward. I'll give you the go."

"But I've got a clear shot, I can take 'em."

"Edward," Roxanne said. "Just wait. You don't want to blow this cover, or we're all dead."The words sounded distant in Edward's ears. He found himself blinking erratically to make the cloud of blur disappear, but it only worsened. Within seconds, his sight had gone black, and when he could see again.. He was no longer Edward.

"Huh? W-What am I doing here.. What's th--" The gun accidentally shot forward, and the men they were targeting began to shoot at them.

"Damnit!" Roxanne yelled. She grabbed the walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "This is Roxanne. We have a problem! I am getting him out of here.."

"I'll cover you. Go, now!" The voice came in reply.

Roxanne turned to Henry who looked utterly terrified, and confused. "Just follow my lead, and no one gets hurt okay?"

Henry peered at Roxanne. "But.. You're just a.. T-Teenager. How are you going to get us out of here?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Let's go…" She grabbed his arm, and kicked open the door. Shots were flying everywhere. "Stay close, and stay down." Raymond had soon joined them.

"Make sure no one gets to him Roxanne! I'll get these other guys."

Roxanne nodded. "Come on, the SUV is just out front." When everything seemed clear, Roxanne opened the door for Henry, and urged him to step inside. He was hesitant. "Henry.." She said making him stare at her in total confusion once more. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

Henry was still hesitant, but when Rodney came running outside to the driver's side of their SUV, he finally complied, and jumped into the passenger's side just as Roxanne had entered the back seat, and Rodney had peeled off.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" he looked over at Rodney. "Tom? Tom, what are we doing here?"

Rodney didn't speak up, so Roxanne took the liberty of explaining. "You're in Moscow, Henry."

"Moscow?" He turned to look at Roxanne. "That's in Russia! What am I doing in Russia?!"

"Just relax, Henry. I'll explain everything very soon."

Henry turned to Tom. "Tom? Tom…"

"My name's not Tom." Rodney glance over at Henry. "It's Rodney…"

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**xxxxxxx**

Henry examined the apartment they had currently brought him to. His fingers dragged across the table, and his eyes scanned over every object more than once. He was very confused, and wanted some answers, but more than that, he just wanted to go home. Roxanne watched him very carefully, arms crossed over her chest as she was leaned against a wall of Edward's apartment.

"So let me get this straight.." Henry began as his eyes flicked, and met Roxanne. "I have dual personalities?"

Roxanne nodded. "As do the rest of us, but your case is a little more.. Complicated."

"Please explain." Henry muttered sarcastically.

"One side of you is Edward Albright. He's a spy, and a damn good one at that. Your second personality is Henry Spivey. That's you." She said simply.

"So what.. I am a normal person by day, secret spy by night? Is this some sort of a joke?"

Roxanne shrugged. "If that's how you want to put it." He glared at her. "Look, if you want a full explanation, Mavis Heller is the right person to talk to. I am not under any circumstances allowed to give out any information. So.. Stay here.. Okay? I'll go get her."

Roxanne turned to the door, but looked over her shoulder. "And don't touch anything." She said before shutting the door, leaving Henry to inspect the house alone.

He grunted when he remembered Roxanne had said not to touch anything. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a familiar number. It rang a couple of times before a groggy voice picked up. It was his wife, just th voice he needed to hear. After assuring her that everything was ok, and he'd be home soon, he shut his phone, and stuffed it in his pocket. As he did, his eyes found the remote to the T.V.. He grabbed it, and pressed th power button. A baseball game was playing on the big screen. He slightly smiled, and pressed a button to change it. He was taken aback by what happened instead. The T.V. split into two sides, opening up a like a door. There seemed to be something inside. A room of some sort.

He entered the room, and gasped when his eyes took in the sight of a whole arsenal of weapons. He rummaged through a couple of other things of Edward's. His whole life was in this room. When he finished, he stepped out of the room, and closed the doors. Just as he did, he noticed a pair of car keys. With a little hesitation, he snatched them up, and headed outside of the apartment.

When he reached a garage, he was stunned to see a shiny, silver Camaro inside. He got into the car, and sped off to the direction of his home. He blinked frantically when his vision began to blur, and within moments a sly smirk appeared on his features. Edward was back.


	4. Meet the Parents

Chapter 4- "Meet the Parents"

_A/N: I am not particularly fond of this chapter. I really like the ending though; Maybe I'll re-do it when I get the chance, but it's up. So I hope you like it. Reviews make me happy, so tell me what you think!_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Moscow. Daniela, and Jack had become good friends in that short period of time, practically inseparable. Danni was surprised at how much she, and Jack had in common. It was easy to get along with him, and his friends. It was lunch time. Danni, and Jack had been doing their usual flirting when Jack suddenly spoke up.

"Hey," He said smiling over at her. "My mom's makin' dinner tonight for my family. You should come over."

Daniela stopped her laughing, and became rather serious. This was the moment she had been waiting for, and two weeks later, it was finally here. She thought for a moment, it kind o made her nervous to think that she was going to meet his parents. She shook her head, and then smiled up at him.

"I don't know I mean, I am not good with parents."

The bright grin he flashed at her met his eyes, and made them slightly twinkle which made Danni's stomach flutter with butterflies. He chuckled softly.

"You'll do fine. Besides, my parents are kinda, sorta expecting you anyway."

Danni looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Well, I told them I was going to invite you over." He shrugged. "So now you don't have a choice but to say yes." Jack gave her a small wink. Daniela rolled her eyes.

"Great. I guess I am going to dinner then." She said with a small shrug. They both chuckled at that statement, and went right back to talking about other things.

**xxxxxx**

When the school day was over, Jack met Daniela at her locker like he usually did. She smiled over at him while she stuffed things in her locker, and book bag. "So," She spoke up just as she had closed her locker, and turned to look at him. "What time should I be at your house?"

Jack smirked. "Around 6:30. Dinner's at 7:00, but I want you to come over a little earlier so you can meet my parents before hand."

Daniela nodded. "6:30 it is then."

Jack smiled at her, and they exchanged a long look at each other before Daniela cleared her throat, and slumped her book bag over her shoulder. "We'll, I'd better get going. I'll call you for directions."

He nodded, and then leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. Daniela couldn't help but blush when he did, but she kept her cool.

"I'll see yah tonight." Jack said before turning, and walking away. Daniela simply nodded, and tried not to look like a smiling fool while she exited the school, and walked to her home. Jack definitely had something up his sleeve for tonight. He had been acting weird all day. Danni was starting to get a little nervous about the whole situation. Especially since Henry knew her as Roxanne. What would his reaction be when he'd meet Daniela? Would he blow her cover? Would he not let her see Jack?

It all worried her, but she took a deep breath, and headed inside her house, and up the stairs to her room to look for something decent to wear for dinner at Jack's.

**xxxxxx**

It was 6:35 when Daniela had arrived in front of Jack's home. She had called him for directions, and surprisingly, she had made it on time. It took her five minutes to gather her nerves before she walked up to his front door, and knocked.

She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a black t-shirt. She decided that she wasn't going to get too dressed up for the occasion, but it was still enough to be considered a little higher than just casual. Jack's mother met her at the door, and smiled.

"You must be Danni." She said in a rather cheery voice. "Jack's told me so much about you. Come in, come in." She stepped aside to let Daniela into their home. Danni looked around.

Daniela smiled. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Spivey." She complimented. Angie smiled brightly.

"Why thank you. And, please, call me Angie."

Daniela nodded, and smiled. She seemed pretty nervous, but was overall handling herself pretty well. If Edward could see her now, he'd probably make fun of her.

"Honey, who's at the door?"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. In to the living room walked Henry Spivey, but the cocky grin on his face only told Daniela that it wasn't really Henry who she was face to face with. Angie grinned.

"It's Jack's date." She whispered to her husband. "Daniela, this is my husband, Henry. Henry, this is Daniela."

Edward smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you." He said trying to fight the crooked smile twitching on his lips.

"Likewise." Daniela said.

"I am going to get Jack," Angie said before heading up the stairs leaving Edward, and Daniela alone.

"It's about time." Edward said as he plopped down on the couch. "I was beginning to think you'd never make it in here."

Daniela rolled her eyes. "Well, you know.. These things take time. You can't rush perfection." She crossed her arms over her chest. Edward simply grinned at her, and she childishly stuck out her tongue. Just then, Jack came down the stairs, and she straightened up, and smiled. Edward stifled a laugh which made her quickly glare over at him before both Jack, and Daniela's eyes met.

"Hey," He said kissing her cheek like he had done before.

"Hi," She said in reply trying very hard not to blush.

"I see you've met my mom, and dad already?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, great people." She said a bit sarcastically, but only Edward seemed to catch it. He stood up from the couch.

"Well, I'll leave you two, love birds, to talk. Dinner's in 20 minutes." Edward headed out of the living room, but not before inconspicuously winking over at Daniela who slightly shook her head.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So, I think they like you." He joked as she moved to the couch, and pulled her down to sit with him.

"Yeah, they're nice people; Very welcoming." She said smiling up at him.

It was then that Jack's younger sister appeared in the living room with a smirk on her face.

"So you're Jack's new girlfriend?"

Daniela chuckled. "Is that what he told you?" She teased glancing over at him.

Jack shook his head. "Don't mind Ruthy, she's not important." He teased throwing a pillow over at her. The younger sister giggled, and dodged the pillow as she ran down the hall into the kitchen. Daniela turned back to look at him.

"You have a nice family." She said with a small smile.

"Eh, they're alright." He shrugged, and then grinned at her. It was silent for a brief moment before Jack spoke up again. "Danni," When he spoke her name, her eyes looked into his, and he now had her full attention. He wanted to tell her something, that much she could see in his eyes, but that made her nervous.

"Yeah?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

Jack met her gaze, and let out a soft sigh. "I know it's only been two weeks since we've met, but…" He paused as if he couldn't find the right words to say. "But, I really like you, and I wanted to know…"

Daniela felt her heart drop. She knew what was coming, it was so obvious, but she already didn't know how to react. She bit down on her bottom lip as he finished his sentence.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be girlfriend?"

There is was, the question she had expected from him. She had no idea why she hadn't seen it coming sooner. The dinner. Meeting his parents. It was a set up, this was his original plan. Daniela was silent for a brief moment. She wasn't sure what she should say. It was then that her eyes looked up, and she noticed Edward spying. He winked at her as if that was some way of telling her to 'go for it' before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Danni let out a sigh, and then her eyes once again met Jack's. He was almost at the each of his seat, awaiting an answer.

She thought about how this would affect her job. How it could interfere with her plans, but then a smile crept onto her lips. She liked him; A lot. And if Daniela could hold two personalities, then she could juggle a boyfriend as well. When her decision was made, she leaned forward, and her lips touched his in a short, tender kiss. Her hand came up to his cheek, where her thumb stroked against his skin. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said smoothly. A grin formed on her lips just as one had formed on his, and he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Took you long enough." He teased. "Come on," He entwined his fingers with her, and tugged her gently up from the couch. "Let's go eat."

Daniela smiled, and nodded as he lead her into the kitchen.


	5. Favors

_Chapter 3- "Favors"_

**A/N:** Gah, sorry I took forever in putting up this chapter. I am in the process of writing my upcoming Twilight story, anyway, here it is. Hope you like!

* * *

As they were all seated at the dining room table, Edward was starting to feel the change coming on. Daniela noticed what his slight wincing, and she slightly tensed which caused her fingers to tighten around Jack's. It caught Jack a little off guard since he still hadn't let go of her hand. He gave a gentle squeeze of her hand, taking the fact that she was so tense as her just being nervous about the whole situation, and smiled reassuringly at her before turning to look at his parents.

"Mom, dad." He began. The voice sounded distant to Edward, but only a few seconds later did his vision go completely dark, and when he could see again, Henry was now in charge just as Jack was about to spill the news. "I just wanted to let you know that Daniela, and I are official."

Henry stared in confusion. He had seen this girl before hadn't he? He put together the images of Moscow, and when it clicked in his brain, his eyes slowly widened. "Roxanne?" He muttered under his breath, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard by his family. Jack's mother was too busy congratulating the new couple. Daniela tried her best smile at the occasion, but her eyes were still on Henry. She shook her head when he looked at her as a sign for him to keep his mouth shut, and somehow, he obeyed, and didn't say anything further except. "Congratulations," as well.

Dinner was a breeze, and when it was all over, Daniela was helping with the dishes. Henry had stepped in telling his wife that he'd do the dishes, while she cleaned up the table, and Daniela had offered to help him.

"What are you doing here?" Henry muttered under his breath for only ears to catch.

"I was sent here to keep you, and Edward under control." She replied simply in a whisper.

"So you're using my son to get to me?" His tone of voice was harsh, and Daniela instantly flinched, and softened.

"No… Well.. In the beginning I was." She admitted, feeling a little ashamed. Henry caught it, and sighed.

"But now that isn't the case, hmm?"

Daniela sighed, and she stopped drying the plate in her hand as she stared out the window above the sink. "I like him, Henry. I really do. I never meant for it to happen, but it just did. I am not with him just to get to you. Dating him was never part of the deal." She went back to drying off the last plate, and handed it to him. Henry watched her for a moment, and then tried his best to smile.

"There are two reasons why I am letting this slide, Rox- I mean.. Daniela." Daniela looked up at him confused, and questioning. "One; Jack seems to really like you which is odd because I've never heard him talk about anyone like he does with you." That made her slightly blush, and he chuckled. "And two," He sighed again, and leaned against the skin turning his head to look into her eyes. "You saved my life back in Moscow; So I owe you a favor. Besides, it might be a good thing to have you around."

Daniela's smile stretched on her lips, and she gave him the last of the utensils after she drid them. "Thanks, Henry. This really means a lot to me. I promise, your son is in no danger around me. I am just here to make sure Edward doesn't do something stupid…which…is always a possibility. "

They both chuckled, and a few moments later Jack came up from behind Daniela letting his arms come around her waist. He pulled her into him, and smiled up at his dad. "Looks like you two are bonding already." He said leaning in to kiss Danni's cheek.

Daniela chuckled as her hands rested over his. "Yeah, we make an awesome dish washing team." She joked not being able to help but blush again. These were Jack's parents for God's sake, and he was acting as if they were alone. He held her tightly against him, and she gave Henry an apologetic look, but he slightly shook his head, as if telling her that there was no harm in Jack's actions. She was after all his girlfriend now.

"Come on," Jack said releasing her to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Let's go out to the backyard for a while."

He looked up at his father, who once again nodded with a smile. Jack gently pulled Daniela away. She turned her head to quickly look over her shoulder, and mutter a thank you before she, and jack disappeared out onto the backyard.

She noticed a hammock swing chair on the porch of their backyard, and gently tugged him as she walked over to it. They both sat down, softly swinging back and forth hands still entwined.

"Your parents are… interesting." Daniela said with a soft smile.

Jack chuckled, and pulled her gently into him. His hand wrapped around her waist resting on her thigh. He rested his chin atop of her head.

"They like you.." He said simply.

Daniela let out a soft sigh as she rested her head against his chest listening to the soft beating of his heart. It was slight for a moment as Daniela closed her eyes while they rocked slowly.

"So what did you, and my dad talk about?" Jack murmured.

Daniela shrugged. "Just talked about you." She lied. There was no way she was telling him the truth. Not now at least. "He says you never talk about girls the way you do about me."

She lifted her head to look at him, and smiled when she noticed he was slightly blushing.

"He told you that, huh?"

Daniela chuckled softly, and nodded before resting her head back on his chest. He grunted, making her smile as she once again closed her eyes.

"I had a good time today." She added after a few moments.

"Me too." Jack replied.

Daniela lifted her head once more to touch her lips against his in a tender kiss before she looked down at their fingers. She stroked her thumb against the back of his hand.

Her phone rang, interrupting the perfect moment, and making her jump. She quickly shoved her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone. The number on the front skin made her heart skin down to the pit of her stomach. Mavis wouldn't call herself if there wasn't something going terribly wrong.

Daniela jolted up from the seat.

"Stay here." She said to Jack before finding a quiet place to pick up the phone. Mavis Heller's voice came from the other side just as she flipped it open, and put the phone to her ear.

"We have a problem."


	6. Targeted

Chapter 6- "Targeted"

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry this chapter took me eons to write, guys. I got uninspired there for a moment, but here it is, a brand spanking new chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, enjoy!

**xxxxxx**

The phone call was short, and to the point. It was only a few moments later, that Daniela hung up, and ran over to Jack frantically. "I have to go. I am sorry, I have to go." She kept repeating those words in a shaky voice. The tears were building up, and her heart was pounding hard, and rapid against her chest, echoing in her ears. It drowned out all the other sounds, and she barley heard Jack's words.

"Danni, what's wrong? Baby, talk to me." His fingers gently curled around her arm, stopping her from moving. They were inside the house now. No longer alone in the backyard. He slowly turned her so that she was facing him, a concerned look plastered on his soft features. "Talk to me, please."

Daniela's eyes met his, and as much as she wanted to tell him everything, she just couldn't. Involving him would be dangerous. She knew that better than anyone. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, and let her lips touch his in a short, but affectionate kiss. "I can't, I have to go. I love you."

Again, those words were spoken, and Jack found himself sighing out in a frustrated manner. She slipped her arm from his grip, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. "If you won't tell me, I am going with you then. There's no way you're driving like that." Daniela couldn't deny that she was a wreck. Her entire body was shaking, and though the tears still hadn't fallen, they were close to doing so.

He didn't leave her much time for protest. Jack was already telling his parents something was up, and he was going to take her home. His mother gave a concerned look that matched Henry's, but they finally let him go. Daniela waited impatiently, chewing on her bottom lip. Jack took the keys from her, and was rushing to the driver's side just as Daniela hopped into the passenger's. Their was a brief silence before Jack had spoken up to ask her where they were headed. Daniela simply sighed out a shaky breath, and said, "The morgue."

Jack turned to look at her a shocked expression on his face. With a nod of his head, he drove in the direction she requested. It was about an hour before they arrived at the morgue. Daniela was silent the whole ride, but their hands had been intertwined the entire time. Getting out of the car took all of Daniela's strength. Jack came over to her, and hooked his arm around her waist. Kissing the top of her head, he breathed into her hair as he held her close.

Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Daniela smiled up at him, and mustered up the strength to head inside of the nasty place. They were quickly greeted with a dark haired male. "Are you miss Corbin?" He asked, tilting his head downward to peer over black rimmed glasses. Daniela only nodded. The man eyed both her, and Jack before speaking up once more. "We need you to identify these bodies. Follow me."

With a shiver, and a reassuring squeeze from her boyfriend, Daniela followed slowly behind the lab-coated male. A few winding hallways later, they arrived at a room. The room where they held all the bodies currently awaiting identification. Inside felt eerie, and Daniela was instantly sick to her stomach. The male lead them up to two bodies one beside the other. Both a female, and a male in their mid-forties. A white sheet covered their entire bodies below the neck as they lay. The sick feeling only worsened when she saw the bullet wounds between both their eyes. Daniela had seen dead people before, hell, she had killed a few herself, but to see the innocent couple paid to be her guardians, laying dead with bullets wounds in their head, made her want to vomit.

"Are these your parents?" The male asked, breaking the thick silence that had overwhelmed the room. Jack's hand came up to wipe the fallen tears from her eyes. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. Nodding her head again, the male let out a sigh, and then pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. "I should've left this for evidence, but I figured it be more effective if I gave it to the owner. This was addressed to a Roxanne Lawrence. The coroners found it pinned to one of the corpses, is that anyone you may know?"

Daniel stared at the tall man with a blank look on her face. Her tanned skin has turned a ghostly pale, and it took her a moment to respond. "No," She replied hollowly. "but I know someone who might." She reached out her hand to grab the paper. With a short nod, the male covered up the corpses completely, and showed them out of the room.

"The bodies will be kept for examination."

Daniela simply nodded. She knew the male to be one of the agents who worked at Janus, and this was a special mortuary for situations like Daniela's. The male's eyes flashed with sympathy before he turned his heel, leaving Jack, and Daniela alone in the lobby. "I am not feeling so well." She told him. "I am going to look for a bathroom, wait here ok?"

Before letting him protest, Daniela was heading down a random hall. When she turned the corner, and was out of Jack's sight, she leaned against the wall, looking down at the trembling hands that held the piece of paper. Hesitating only for a second, she flipped open the paper. In large, black letters, written across the middle of the paper were the words 'We're watching you'. Daniela couldn't fathom who would send her such a threat. I mean, with her job, came the possibility of making enemies, but the girl couldn't think of anyone for the life of her that would send her something like this.

Her mind reeled, and she felt light headed. She shoved the note into her pocket, but not a moment later did a jolt run through her system, and she let out a gasp when Jack's voice filled her ears. "Are you ok?" He was staring at her with genuine concern, but there was also a hint of suspicion.

"I am ok." The female replied softly, pressing her hand against her erratic heart. "It's just… A lot to take in right now, that's all." Jack let out a sigh, all traces of the small emotion of suspicion gone as he pulled her into him, hugging her. Daniela couldn't control her emotions. As soon as her body molded into his muscular frame, the tears once again spilled. They stood there for all of five minutes before Jack decided to speak up.

"I can try, and convince my parents for you to stay with us for awhile. We have a spare bedroom, and we can just stop by your house to pick up your clothes, and stuff in the morning." Daniela sniffled, lifting her head up to meet her puffy, hazel eyes with his.

"I-I couldn't. I would want to impose."

"Danni, your parents are gone. God knows whoever killed them might still be at the house waiting for you. I am not going to let you go back there tonight, much less alone. I am sure my parents won't mind when they hear the news."

Daniela stared into Jack's eyes for a moment before she nodded her head, trying to muster up a sincere smile. "Ok, but don't get used to having me around if they do agree. I won't be staying long." Jack chuckled softly, wiping her tears like he had done before.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Grabbing her hand, Jack slowly guided her out of the morgue, and back to the car. The ride was silent like before, and Daniela's mind kept reeling back to the note she had gotten. She stared absentmindedly out the window. It was a mystery to her still. Who could be after her? They had to know a lot about her to be so bold as to attack her guardians.

Meanwhile, Jack's own mind was starting to spin with questions. Why would a letter addressed to someone Daniela didn't know be pinned to the body of her parents? And how would Daniela know anyone who would know this.. Roxanne? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he made sure not to dwell too long on the subject. It could just be his mind overreacting. If there was something serious going on that Daniela knew about, he knew she'd tell him. Or.. At least he hoped she would. Glancing over at her, he gave a small frown before returning his focus back to the road ahead of him heading in the direction of his home.


	7. Questions

**Questions**

**xxxx**

**Author's note: **Wow! It's definitely been forever, but here's chapter 7! I hope you guys like it; I'm a little rusty with writing since I haven't done so in quite sometime. :] Things are about to get more intense between Daniela and Jack, so stay tuned for the next chapter!

**xxxxx**

It had been three weeks since she'd been staying at the Spivey home, and it was… Nice. For a moment, the note she'd found at the morgue had been forgotten. Daniela had a family again. Edward had also convinced her not to worry; He promised he would take care of the situation. For the most part, he was content that she'd practically become one of the family, and now that she was living with the Spivey's, she could keep a better eye on Henry.

Surprisingly, he wasn't causing too much trouble… Yet.

She and Jack had been together for about two months, and everything seemed to go smoothly. There were only some occasions where he'd act a little strange, but Daniela didn't ask too many questions. After all, she had her own skeletons that needed to be kept locked up tight in her closet. If Jack ever found out the truth about her, things would never be the same; Not to mention, she'd put everyone in danger.

Being a spy had its ups and downs, but Daniela wasn't about to weigh out the options. If she had a choice between personalities, she'd choose Daniela Corbin.

Hands down.

**xxxxx**

It was a crisp, fall afternoon. The sun was hidden beneath an army of thick, gray clouds. Leaves were beginning to lose their green glow, fading into dull oranges and browns. It was her favorite time of year. Autumn. Which meant the holidays were right around the corner.

The school bell rang, signifying the end of a long Friday, and the start of Thanksgiving break. Jack, as he usually did now and days, met Danni at her locker so they could drive home together. Her hazel eyes lit up instantly.

"Hey stranger," She murmured as she gently kissed his lips.

Jack smiled and leaned against the locker beside hers to wait for her to get her things. "Hey," He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen, I uh.. I have a practice to go to tonight, do you mind if I just drop you off at home? I'll be back before dinner.."

Daniela rose a brow at him as she shut her locker and threw her back pack over her shoulder. "Practice? You mean.. Guitar practice?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Jack hesitated. "That's what I meant. I've got guitar practice. I'm sure you don't want to sit there and listen to me play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for two hours." He teased.

"Actually," Danni said with a playful grin. "I would find that rather amusing.. I don't mind going with you."

Jack cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Danni caught sight of something she was surprised she hadn't seen before. "You sure? Because.. It's not a big deal to just drop you off."

"Jack… Is there something you're not telling me here?" She grabbed his hand, turning it to view his knuckles. They were bruised and scratched as if he'd been in some sort of fight with someone. "What happened?"

Pulling his arm away, the tanned male shrugged his shoulders. "I got hurt at gym class this morning…"

He was lying, and she could tell. Jack never lied to her. "Right. Well, that's fine then. You can drop me off. I've got a project I need to work on anyway that counts for half of my grade."

Something was off, and Daniela couldn't quite put a finger on it. Every time he left for guitar practice, Jack's entire attitude changed. He was secretive, even more so than Roxanne could be when she was on a mission. They drove home in silence, and when Daniela got out of the car, she watched Jack drive off before heading inside. As she passed the kitchen, a gray guitar case was leaning on the wall by the entrance.

"Oh, Daniela. Just the girl I wanted to see." Mrs. Spivey chirped as she pulled a casserole from the oven, and set it on the table.

"Hey, Mrs. Spivey."

The blonde woman turned to look at her, and smiled. "Where's Jack?"

"Guitar practice.."

"Oh… Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. His guitar teacher called this morning, and said he hasn't shown up for practice in three months. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Daniela's eyes widened in shock. "No. Actually, I don't, but I can find out."

"Thank you dear." She said with a soft sigh of relief. "Dinner should be ready in an hour or two.."

With a nod, Daniela left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she took out her cell phone, and scrolled down to Jack's number. She contemplated calling him for all of five minutes before changing her mind. Her hazel eyes wandered out the window before she decided to do some spying of her own.

**xxxx**

It didn't take long to find Jack's car; This was Daniela's specialty. She could track anyone down as long as she had a license plate number, and a cell phone. When she arrived at a run down building with his car parked around back, her eyebrow rose in question. What would he be doing here?

There were voices coming from inside. Some chattering away while others were cheering and rooting for something or someone. Crowds of people were surrounding a stag-like setting. In the middle of all the commotion were thick mats stacked one atop of the other, and two people who seemed to be… fighting?

Danni gasped when she caught sight of a familiar figure. Jack was one of them. He'd just landed a blow to the other man's knee, knocking him down to the ground, wearing a proud smirk on his features before he looked up to spot Daniela in the crowd.

The smirk faded just as she turned to walk away from the scene.

"Daniela!" He called after her. "Danni, wait… I-" Jack hopped off of the stage, and jogged after her, gently grabbing her arm, but she pulled away.

"Why?" She asked him. Her voice sounded clearly upset about the whole situation. "Why did you lie to me about this? Do you know how much trouble you could get into if the police found this place? It's underground street fighting, Jack! This is illegal in so many states…"

Jack was taken aback by Daniela's knowledge of what he had been up to. He searched her eyes for a moment. "That's why I didn't say anything. I knew no one would understand. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you…"

"Damn right you should've! Your mom said that your guitar teacher called saying you haven't been to practice for three months. This is what you've been doing all this time?"

Jack nodded.

"Your dad is going to kill you…."

"He doesn't have to know. No one does."

Daniela snorted. "So what are you going to tell them?"

Jack sighed and took her hands in his. "Please, just… Don't say anything okay? I'll show them myself if that's what it comes down to."

Daniela looked into his eyes and then shook her head. All the anger and frustration melted from her system, and she lifted her head to kiss him gently. "All right, but if you don't tell them.. I will. Deal?" She smiled softly, only to have him smile back at her.

"Deal."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers once more. But the kiss was cut short when a deep voice spoke up from behind her. It caused Daniela's entire being to freeze, and her spine to shiver with ice cold fear. Oh no.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal child returns… It's so good to finally see you again, Roxanne."


End file.
